1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to migrating network identities. Specifically, the invention relates to computer program products and methods for migrating network identities to a centralized management server.
2. Description of the Related Art
A single organization may have multiple computer networks. For example, a business may have a separate network for the Human Resources department, the Accounting department, and the Sales department. For a single user to log on to each network, the user must have a user identity registered with each network. As the number of network identities increases, so does the difficulty of managing the identities and the difficulty for each employee to remember their user identification information. Consequently, consolidating identities from multiple networks into a single management system is beneficial.